


Ruggiti nella notte

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, M/M, Werewolves
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di drabble, doubledrabble e flashfic sui mannari di tutti i generi.





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1 Prima trasformazione

 

Il lupo mannaro ghignò, mostrando i denti lattei, il pelo grigio sul suo muso era arruffato. Premette una zampa su quelle inferiori del suo simile e gli avvicinò il muso al collo. Appoggiò il naso umido all’altezza della giugulare dell’altro, infilando il muso nel suo pelo bianco e marrone.

L’altro uggiolò, mise la coda in mezzo alle zampe. Sgranò gli occhi, le iridi dorate si fecero più chiare, ansimò mostrando i denti.

“Deduco sia la tua prima trasformazione” disse l’altro lupo mannaro. Gli mise una zampa all’altezza del petto. Uscì le unghie e lo graffiò, ascoltandolo guaire.

“Tranquillo, capirai presto chi comanda tra noi” ruggì.

 

[105].

 

 

Cap.2 Anubis e Sekhmet

 

“Il primo di noi fu Anubis, ma presto altre specie subirono la stessa maledizione. Al nostro morso non si mutano solo gli umani” sussurrò il lupo mannaro. Si raddrizzò la corona sul capo e abbatté la coda sul pavimento. Allungò la zampa e indicò il vetro.

L’altro lupo mannaro si sporse guardando dentro il cilindro, una luce verdina si rifletté nelle sue iridi dorate. Vide un topo umanoide appoggiato contro il vetro, la coda rosata gli ricadeva inerte, il capo era alzato e le grandi orecchie erano abbassate. Teneva il muso all’insù, la bocca leggermente spalancata e il pelo marroncino chiaro rado era ricoperto di goccioline.

“Vuol dire che anche i gatti mannari…” sussurrò. L’altro ringhiò, diede un paio di dentate e la saliva gli colò lungo la bocca.

“Servi di Sekhmet! Non confonderci con i nostri mortali nemici” ululò.

 

[140].

 

 

 

 

Cap.3 Pantera mannara

 

La pantera si alzò su due zampe, sporse il capo e aprì la bocca. Ruggì, mostrando i denti bianchi ricurvi. Ondeggiò la coda, abbassò le orecchie e soffiò. I baffi le fremevano, uno schizzo di saliva colpì la foglia davanti a lei, piegandola. Le iridi dorate rifletterono la luna rossa. Alzò le zampe superiori, abbatté le unghie lunghe sul tronco dell’albero davanti a lei. Squarciò una liana, spezzò due foglie, graffiando la corteccia. Si voltò di scatto, udendo un rumore e ruggì un paio di volte.

“Distruttori del nostro mondo, me la pagherete”. Si acquattò, appiattendosi e balzò sulla preda.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Cap.4 Lupo mannaro

 

Il suo pelo nero era umido e le gocce di rugiada che lo imperlavano riflettevano la luce della luna piena, che brillava di un’intensa luce verde. Chinò il capo, i suoi occhi dorati si tinsero dello stesso verde fosforescente. Ansimò, alzando e abbassando il petto. Le unghie delle zampe inferiori strinsero il bordo del camino, graffiando i mattoni. Abbassò le lunghe orecchie e ghignò, mostrando i denti bianchi lunghi un pollice umano. Inspirò, le narici del suo naso nero si dilatarono. Alzò il muso, si passò la lingua sui denti. Fissò il tetto della casa vicina e abbatté la coda sulle tegole sotto di lui.

 

[105].

 

 

 

Cap.5 Vittima

 

Si passò la zampa sul muso insanguinato. I peli del suo muso gocciolavano, impregnati, sangue e saliva, incollati tra loro e scuriti.

La creatura abbassò il muso, guardando le costole bianche della vittima. Inspirò sentendo l’odore di sangue. Osservò un brandello di muscolo cadere a terra, macchiando il terreno nerastro di sangue. Sollevò il capo, le sue pupille nere si dilatarono divenendo liquide riflettendo la luna. Ululò.

Premette la zampa sul capo del lupo mannaro morto e sentì lo scricchiolare del cranio. Chiuse la zampa a pugno, la sollevò e la abbatté di nuovo, facendo schizzare resti di sostanza celebrale.

 

[100].

 

 

 

Cap.6 Gatta mannara

 

La mannara si leccò una guancia, rendendo umido il pelo sottostante. Mise una zampa sulla coda, sentendo il pelo morbido e gonfio, vi passò le dita e chinò in avanti il capo, abbassando le orecchie e sorrise.

“Pensi davvero di farmi paura”. Gonfiò il petto e si coprì i seni con l’altra zampa, chiuse quelle inferiori e allontanò l’altra zampa dalla coda. Sollevò quest’ultima e la appoggiò sull'inguine. Miagolò, le iridi gialle le brillarono, mentre la parte verde oliva esterna si scurì.

“Sottovaluti i miei graffi”. Alzò la zampa, sfoderò gli artigli e soffiò spalancando la bocca, le vibrisse le tremarono.

 

[101].

 

 

 

 

Cap.7 Trasformazione I° parte

 

Il suo corpo doleva, la pelle gli bruciava e prudeva, tremava e ansimava.

< Aria, ho bisogno d’aria! > pensò. Iniziò a tossire, il suo petto si espanse con degli spasmi. Cadde carponi, incapace di rialzarsi, artigliò la terra, mentre una fessura si apriva sopra i suoi glutei. Il suo corpo si allungò, strappandogli i vestiti. Se li strappò di dosso, la sua schiena si arcuata in modo disumano.

I suoi denti si allungarono, graffiandogli a sangue le gengive. Non riuscì a chiudere la bocca, gocce di sangue caddero sul terreno.

Le sue dita si deformarono, ululò, mentre i suoi capelli s’ispessivano ed ansimava rumorosamente.

 

[105].

 

 

 

Cap.8 Trasformazione II°

 

L’uomo era ignudo, steso a terra, tentò di urlare, ma riuscì solo a ruggire. Le sue orecchie si allungarono, divenendo appuntite, il suo viso divenne un mudo allungato. I denti gli sporgevano dalla bocca, i suoi occhi guizzavano in tutte le direzioni, mentre sentiva gli odori pizzicargli le narici.

I suoi arti erano diventanti delle lunghe zampe, fu completamente ricoperto da una pelliccia marrone. Gli spuntò una coda che si muoveva da sola.

Ululò e si mise a correre nella notte, mentre i suoi muscoli scattavano. I suoi occhi erano gialli e le sue pupille erano dilatate, il suo naso era diventato umido e nero.

 

[105].

 

 

 


	2. Cap.9 Raduno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Howling in the dark” a cura di Fanwriter.it!  
> ★ Numero Parole: 110.  
> ★ Prompt/Traccia: 18. Una volta all’anno, i branchi di lupi mannari si riuniscono per consolidare le alleanze con incontri di lotta amichevoli, corse nei boschi, banchetti e altro.

Cap.9 Raduno  

 

Un lupo mannaro si avvicinò ad un altro tenendo le orecchie abbassate, muovendosi cauto. Mise in mostra il collo, aspettò che l’altro scodinzolasse, si mise dietro di lui, annusandolo sotto la coda. Un terzo lupo mannaro si mise ad annusare lui.

Alle loro spalle, su una montagnetta illuminata dalla luna piena, che illuminava d’argento gli alberi della foresta, due lupi mannari erano intenti a mordersi, senza ferirsi, rotolandosi a terra.

Un lupo mannaro raggiunse il resto del gruppo, tenendo una carcassa di cerco semi-sbranata in bocca, e la lasciò cadere, vedendo altri che si avvicinavano per divorarla.

< Che questa riunione tra branchi consolidi l’alleanza > si augurarono gli Alpha.

 

[110].


	3. Cap.10 ‘Cuore strappato’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta con i prompt del lunedì de Il giardino di Efp.  
> Prompt: Ho visto la tua mano strapparmi il cuore  
> Mi sono accorto che era marrone  
> E non quel rosso come lo disegnavi tu

Cap.10 ‘Cuore strappato’

 

Il lupo mannaro cadde in ginocchio, una lacrima gli scivolò lungo il viso.

“Noi ci amavamo. Dovevamo sposarci” gemette, mentre la sua coda scompariva tra le sue cosce nude. Il suo corpo, ignudo, tremava per il freddo e le braccia gli ricadevano abbandonate ai lati del corpo.

Il demone avanzò, facendo ondeggiare le grandi ali nere.

“Questo era prima, ora io appartengo a una specie superiore, finalmente” rispose.

Lo trapassò da parte a parte.

< L’ultima cosa che vedo è la tua mano strapparmi il cuore. Sembra più sul nero-marroncino, non di quel rosso in cui lo dipingevi, quando eravamo ragazzi > pensò, spirando.

 

[104].


End file.
